Homeless
by Jinxkirin
Summary: He is homeless in his own house. Is there anyone for him? // SasuNaru fic // ..Looking at the image of endlessly smiling boy he felt as his heart filled with warmth, and a single tear rolled down his cheek..


HOMELESS

At the end of a long empty street anyone could see a very big dark and lifeless house. It was keeping a very long and very difficult history behind it's walls. Long time ago the house was full of life and happiness. The family, that lived there, was the most famous in all Konohagakure. Although their name was still very famous, the reason of the fame changed and not in a good way.

Ruthless cold rain poured on the street incessantly, making a young man, who stood near the house, drenched to the skin. Despite the heavy rain and cold wind, the man didn't want to enter. He didn't want to be here at all, but he had nowhere else to go. Therefore, he made a deep breath and opened the door.

Looking around the hallway and one of the living rooms he came up with a first thought about this place: 'There's nothing changed '. All things were on the same places, where he leaved them. With this thought his last hope about someone waiting for him died, leaving an empty gap in his heart. He didn't turn the lights on, just went up stairs and into his room, exactly like he did it before, about eight years ago.

The man took his clothes off and went to the bathroom. Standing under the stream of warm water he thought about all his life. He felt so strange that it verged with discomfort. Even though he was in his house, his room, his bathroom and all looked like nothing changed, he knew that something was wrong, something definitely changed. After the shower he looked in the mirror and saw a tired, but pretty young man with smooth pale skin, silky raven hair and beautiful, but dull black eyes. Furthermore, it showed him a grown up man. He was no longer the child, for whom this house was home, too many years passed since then. He realized that he can't fell his home anymore, neither here, nor with Hawk, anywhere. He lost everything and everyone who he cared about, and he knew certainly that there was no one for him.

He was homeless, without even faint hope for a better life. Water in the shower suddenly become cold.  
- "Damn!"

- - -

A young blond man looked around café suddenly. He was sure someone had said 'damn' very loud, but there were only owner with his daughter, they looked rather sleepy. Then he looked at his ex-sensei but realized that that wasn't him, who said it. It's just not like him. Naruto looked outside from the window, but saw nothing, except pouring rain and lifeless street.

- "um.. Iruka -sensei, did you hear anything?" he asked the man, who was sitting opposite him with a cup of hot cocoa.

- "No, why? And stop calling me like that. I'm not your sensei anymore" The brunet pouted at his ex- student and now a good friend.

- " Ok sen..." Boy wasn't sure that it's right to call a man, who is older you for fourteen years, just by his name even if he's like a father for you. Therefore he just stared at his sixth bowl of ramen.

- "Iruka. Just Iruka, Naruto. Or I..." Boy looked on the angry man and decided to obey.

- " Oookeey, Iru-um..- Iruka. I just heard something strange" He looked a little puzzled. He could bet that someone said 'damn' so loud, like it was just behind him, but no one was there.

- "No, I haven't heard anything. You must tired after mission, you'd better go home and rest"

Naruto finished his ramen and stood up.

- "Yea, I better go home now". With this he left Iruka alone in the café and run to the rain.

- - -

After the shower Sasuke returned to his bedroom. Automatically he took two towels from his closet, wrapped one of them around his waist and started drying hair with the other. Then the sudden realization hit him. The towels he was wrapped in were perfectly clean. What is strange in clean towels? Nothing, you say. But to think thoroughly, how can something be clean if it was in closet for years? About eight years, to be more precisely. He stared at the towel in disbelief and mistrust. Something definitely was wrong and he was impatient to know what exactly. Looking around carefully he saw that nothing changed, everything was on the place where it belongs. However, all room was cleaned up perfectly.

He lay in his bed, not wondering about their cleanness, and tried to understand the whole situation. He was absolutely sure that no one was living there because there weren't any kind of sign of different chakra. Insides of his heart filled with a strange feeling deep inside his chest. The feeling he always wanted to feel and never had. It's called "care", like someone was waiting for him.

'No, it can't be' he thought. 'No one knows I am here, no one would even wait for someone like me'. Sasuke looked at the table, where a picture of his parents was. However there were two pictures now. One with parents and the other... He took it in hand and his eyes widened immediately as he recognized himself and Naruto on the picture, no one else. Also, there was a phrase, written by slightly unsural hand: "I'll be always waiting for you, Teme". Looking at the image of endlessly smiling boy he felt as his heart filled with warmth, and a single tear rolled down his cheek.

- "Naru..to.."

- - -

A said boy came out of the bathroom and lay on his bed. Sighing loudly he and took a small picture from nightstand and smiled sadly.

- "Teme... I'm going to lose my mind before your return. Why can't you just be here, with me?"

Pictures of his friend were flying in his mind uncontrollably, but he couldn't stop himself from thinking about him. He loved him with all his being, even if he knew that it's impossible that someone like Sasuke could love someone like Naruto. Though he couldn't explain why exactly, he just knew it. Nevertheless he hoped Sasuke would be his best friend and would be near him forever. But he was now far away with enemies and he can never return.

- "Urrrh, Bastard!" he shouted to the darkness and forced himself to sleep.

- - -

Sasuke was sitting on the tree, near Naruto's house, right opposite his window. He was watching the young man in bed noticing that he was very pretty now. He looked so peaceful with his blond hair on the pillow, long eyelashes resting on his cheeks and slightly parted lips. All of this and so innocent expression on his face made him look like angel... lonely, beautiful pure angel. Many thoughts were flying through Sasuke's head, the most obsessive was a simple "why". However, just before he left, so lightly that even he could barely hear himself he whispered:

- "Thank you..."

Almost a week passed without changes. Sasuke was still in his house, but nobody knew about it. Every night he was sitting on the tree beside blonde's house and watched him in sleep. Oh.. How badly he wanted to hug him, to tell him that he returned, but he couldn't. Because, if Naruto knew it he would tell everybody, and soon he would be a prisoner. But one night changed everything in their life. Sitting there, Sasuke allowed himself a mistake.

- "Naruto..." Sasuke said it very very quiet, but unconsciously or just forgetting about precautions, he released little chakra with it.  
What he didn't expect was that Naruto's eyes shout open. His sleepy form immediately moved on a sitting position on his bed and looked around.

Memories of Sasuke were so real. He could even feel his chakra, hear his voice, which said his name. He started crying.

- "No! Stop it! He couldn't be there. He never will. Sa.. 'sob' Sasuke.." The sound of sobs filled the room.

- - -

He saw it all, he heard it all, and he couldn't believe it. Sasuke saw how hard boy was crying, with his face in his hands. He wanted to be with him... Always...

Sasuke returned to his house and collapsed on the bed. He stared at the ceiling and thought about what happened. He wanted to find a way from this for Naruto. He already made this innocent blond boy so unhappy. And now he must make it up.

Raven took a black book from the bedside table and with sad look in his eyes he started reading it. That was his Diary. His "little black book" as he called it in childhood. When he was about 8 years old he started write it, just after his parents' death.

On the first's pages was written the story about the most painful night in his life, the night that changed all his life and even his existence. Then notes about his lifetime promise - to kill his brother – and what he must do for it. Now, when he killed him, it was what he regretted the most about. Now he knew his brother was a victim of a true devil - Uchiha Madara. After reminiscence this name his futures gained a look full of hatred. Madara… Even he was dead now. Sasuke killed all of them - firstly Ohrochimaru, this perverted pedophile who pretended to be his teacher; then Itachi, his beloved and hatred brother; and finally Madara, who was nothing else than a lying old rat. Even Pain, who was so annoying with his sick blood lust and tried to kill everyone and everything on his way.

Oh.. How he tired from murders, it pressed all life out of him. Moreover those were not only murders, but killing for nothing. His revenge, his lifetime promise brought him nothing.

With these sad thoughts he opened the note about light, that all of a sudden came into his life. Naruto. With this awkward kiss in academy he intruded in his life, his heart and soul. Many further pages were about this annoying, noisy and hyper active boy. Sasuke remembered himself laughing writing some pages. Laugh… how long wasn't he laughing? Maybe all these years?

Black-eyed boy was sitting like that about an hour but when he reached his last note he discovered that it wasn't the latest one. His eyes widened and heart started beating like crazy when he read a phrase written by oh so familiar handwriting:

_Dear Sasuke…_

- - -

Sasuke lifted himself on the pillows and began reading with incredible interest.

_Dear Sasuke…_

I know it's not polite for me to read your Diary or even more write in it, but I just couldn't help it. You left about 7 years ago now and may never return. This Diary is the only thing you left behind, and the only thing what makes me closer to you. Maybe you want an explanation about how your Diary came to my hands? Well, it's a long story, but I want to tell you it.

You know that when you left the village 7 years ago elders and Tsunade knew that it was all Ohrochimaru's hand's deal. Everybody, except you, knew. Maybe even you knew, but had other reasons to left. Whatever. The point is - you left, and all of us were waiting for your return. Three years passed unnoticed. My training with Jiraya finished and I insisted on a mission of your return. You know the mission failed because of you. And I didn't mind. You always was full of independence, always had your own reasons. And I knew, you haven't killed you brother yet. That's why I let you go. Not because of my weakness as you thought.

When you killed this fake snake I realized that you are going for your brother. You know, I never wanted you to kill him. I always thought and keep on thinking that he didn't kill your parents.

I saw it in his eyes. And after our chounin exams, when Ohrochimaru pretended to be Gaara's father and killed the Third, I realized that it is possible that someone but not Itachi could kill them.

Sasuke's eyes widened even more. How some dobe as Naruto could realize it, when he - the greatest prodigy Uchiha - couldn't? His pride was broken. And with this he found the answer. His pride. He was blindfolded by revenge and couldn't see such things.

_But you know, your brother was a smart ass! On my theory he left the village and become hated by everyone for your own safe. He wanted to protect you. He knew that the murderer was still alive and the one way for you to survive was… your ability to kill him. Not to kill "your own brother", but to kill "the most powerful Uchiha after Madara"._

Now I know that it's true. I don't know who killed your parents, but I know exactly, that was not your brother. I never told anyone, but I met your brother, before you killed him. He came to me and ordered me to take care of you. Funny, ne? I don't know why me, but he said I was your only one friend. And then he said me to never leave you and disappeared.

Next day I heard you killed him. That night I cried all water of me. No one saw it, because I was in your mansion, in your room, in your bed… That was the first time I came here. Someday I'll tell you that I found his body and secretly buried him in the center of our cemetery. When you return, we'll tell everybody that he was a hero and his name will be on the Memorial desk.

A young man begun crying, he never know that there was someone who could understand his story his pain, someone who will be with him no matter what. And he was endlessly thankful to Naruto for everything. He kept on reading.

_Time passed but you still haven't return. No one except me knew why. During this time I kept searching you and 'trying' to return you. But I never actually tried to do it, because I knew you wouldn't return until you find the murderer. I kept fighting you for you to know that there is someone who needs you. I hope I was doing it well._

Every time I saw you I wanted to hug you and never let you go, but I couldn't, I promised your brother. I started coming into your house every week and cleaning it. One day I found this Diary in your bedside table. I know you think that I immediately opened it and started reading. But no! I haven't opened it for months… I just slept with it… Urrh, how embarrassed it sounds…

Sasuke couldn't help but smiled on these words. This is the Naruto he knew! The innocent boy and as shy inside as Hinata Huuga.

_But one lucky morning it fell out of my sleepy hands and I saw my name written on one of the pages. Of course, I was curious! Who wouldn't? The great Sasuke Uchiha mentioned a name of a deadlast in his diary! And that's when I found out that you really considered me us your best friend. But when we were team 7 you perfectly hid it under that bustard's mask of yours! However that never stopped me from loving you. And I know you can return at any time, I'm waiting for you._

Raven's heart stopped for a moment and then began beating unbelievable fast. He loved him. He really loved him! At the end of the last phrase he was full of determination to kiss the whole life out of his little blond tomorrow night.

- - -

Next evening Sasuke was full of anticipation. He was nervous like a school girl and was all day going back and forth along his room. Would Naruto accept him? Of course he would. But what if? This note was written four months ago and everything could change, couldn't it? Of course no! Naruto still loves him and he will accept him. Right. Right?

He took a shower and barely put on a robe as he heard that front door suddenly opened. Immediately he switched the lights off and hid himself in the closet. He heard as the door in the room was slammed open and someone entered the room. Through small chink in the closet door raven saw Naruto. Could it be possible that he knew Sasuke was there? No, it couldn't be.

Naruto threw himself on the bed and started sobbing and then crying irrepressibly. After about 5 or 10 minutes of crying he lifted himself from the bed and took a certain black book from the bedside table. Then he began to write. He was writing some time and all this time he kept on sobbing, and a certain raven couldn't force himself to come out from his hiding place even if he wanted to. After a while blond finished writing and lied on the bed, continuing sobbing, but not crying.

When Sasuke realized that blond fell asleep, he came out of the closet and took the Diary. There was a new note and he wanted to read it. He left the room in case not to wake the boy up. He sat on the couch in the living room and began reading with strange pain in his heart.

_I HATE THEM ALL!_

Sasuke… Please come back… I can't take it anymore. They want to officially make you an traitor of the village! Today I was at the meeting and elders insisted on this. They said that you already killed your brother and should have already returned, but three years passed after this already and you are still missed. They think that you are with Akatsuki now! I know it can't be true! Right? Old Hag said that there is no proofs and they cant..., but they said about "eight-year rule" and we couldn't do anything.

Tomorrow is exactly 8 years after you left and tomorrow Tsunade has to sign the order. And they forbade me to find you and tell you.

I beg you Sasuke! Please come back!!!

Now Sasuke was angry. When he put the clothes on, he left the house. "Hn, they want me to become an enemy, a traitor? They should have been carefull wishing such things..."

- - -

Naruto woke up late, the sun waves were playing on his face and he hid himself under the blanket. Blanket? He didn't remember how covered himself in it… Could it be he did it in the sleep? Maybe. Then he heard as the door opened and someone entered the room.

- "Did you sleep well?" - said a person. Naruto was shocked. He looked at the doorframe and saw a tall man in white trousers and dark blue t-shirt. He was holding a cup of something hot in his hands smiling.

- "Ssa..Sasuke?..." The blonde's eyes filled with tears and he lifted himself from the bed, but Sasuke stopped him.

- "No. You should stay in the bed" He sat next to Naruto and handed the drink. - "Here is your cocoa, with cinnamon and wiped cream, your favorite". He smiled again but Naruto covered himself in blanket even more, his eyes were wide and it was saying that he was afraid.

- "Ne, Dobe. I didn't want to scare you. Damn, during all this morning I thought how to say you that I'm here and don't scare you, but… Urrgh. Take this damn cup, Dobe!"

Naruto took the cup from ravens hands and put it on the bed side table ignoring it completely.

- "You know, that was the fist thing I ever cooked by myself for all my life and you just..." Naruto wasn't listening, he just lifted his hands and started touching the other boy's face. Sasuke stopped talking. Instead he melted for blonde's touch closing his eyes and nearly moaning.

- "…am I in heaven?..." - was the first Naruto's question.

- "It feels like it, doesn't it?" - Sasuke smiled and looked at the now crying boy. - "No, no, Dobe you weren't supposed to cry, you cried enough because of me. Please stop…"

Naruto jumped on Sasuke and hugged him like he could disappear at any moment.

- "How? Why? When? Why? And…Sasuke!!" - He jerked off the boy - "You have to visit Tsunade, now!" He nearly shouted it in the other's face in panic. Sasuke held him again.

- "Shh, my little hyperactive Dobe" He kissed Naruto's forehead. "I've already had. I'm a rightful citizen of Konoha, again. And that's all thanks to you. We'll talk about all later" He smiled and held blond's head closer.

- "I missed you…"

- "I know"

- "I love you..."

- "I know, I love you too"

Naruto looked at the raven in shock. Sasuke was looking in the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen and couldn't hold himself anymore. He kissed the blond with all his heart, soul and with all his existence.

He wasn't homeless anymore. He was loved and he had home now - next to Naruto.

- - -

Tsunade came into her office and found a present. There was a very big box in the middle of the room. She sat at her table and saw a note. If she had a bad mood after yesterdays meeting, it disappeared immediately and her lips curved in smile.

_Dear, Hokage._

I'm finally home and don't plane to go anywhere any time soon.  
The elders don't mind, I've talked to them.  
They definitely don't want me to become an enemy or traitor or something.  
Thanks for everything.

P.S.: We can talk the day after tomorrow, now I'm going to my Naruto.

P.P.S.: A bottle of your favourite sake from Uchiha's cellar is in your hidden place.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Tsunade happily took a drink from a real big bottle and came to the box, pulling the wraps off. She barely suppressed a laugh when saw the elders, tied together and with gags in their mouths. There were all of them except Huuga, who wasn't against Sasuke's return, and they were all unconscious. She remembered the phrase from note and smiled: _'...they __**definitely**__ don't want to ...'_

THE END


End file.
